Recovery
by ZombiefiedInsomniac
Summary: Garcia's GodDaughter is in trouble in Texas, With her parents murdered who gonna help her? Our favorite Profiling Team of Course! Will Garcia Adopted her GodDaughter or will her GodDaughter become another victim herself! Find out! GarciaxMorgan
1. Chapter 1

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 1 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Little Flower

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, I only own Kathrine Donavon.

Morgan and Garcia are dating in this story.

Enjoy!

The team was sitting in the conference room waiting on a certain Penelope Garcia.

Garcia rushed in and apologized for being late before sitting down and giving the team the info they needed on the case.

"Sorry about being late, I overslept." She apologized, noticing the annoyed glare being given to her from Hotch.

"So a few days ago a couple by the name Jill and Mark Donavon from Dallas, Texas, were tortured, then murdered. The wife was killed first, the husband was killed not to long afterwards. Their fourteen year old daughter Kathrine was locked in a cage and saw everything, she was spared." Garcia said solemnly as she emailed them some pictures and other info.

"You guys should be getting the info if you want to follow along." She added as she pulled some of the files onto the big screen.

"Are they the only victims of this murderer?" Reid asked as he looked at the big screen, seeing the wife's bloody body, most of the blood was surrounding a rather large bullet whole in her chest, same with her husband.

"No, there were two other murders; each one has been spaced out exactly two weeks apart. The first was a family of four and the other was a family of three, same M.O. Wife killed first, Husband right after. Except this time the Unsub didn't spare the children, he only spared Kathrine Donavon." Garcia answered him; she looked at the picture of the Donavon family and held in a sob.

The only people to notice were Reid and Morgan, they looked at her and then to each other, both nodded as if to say 'We will ask about it later.' Morgan was slightly surprised and determined to know why she would be this upset, she had seen other dead families and victims before. Reid just had the overwhelming need to go up and see what was wrong with the person he thought of as a 'big sister'. Everyone else didn't notice this, JJ was suspicious but she just chalked it up to Garcia was just sorry for the Families.

When Garcia had given them all the info they needed she picked up her Tablet and hustled out of the room, leaving everyone wondering what was wrong.

She passed down the hallway to her Computer Room quickly, trying not to cry or even let on that she wanted to, she didn't know that she was being followed by a certain Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid.

As soon as she entered her office, she collapsed into her chair and released a couple stuttering sobs, which she choked back as she heard people behind her. She sat straight up and wiped her eyes, regaining her composure.

"What's wrong Babydoll." Morgan said as he put a hand on her shoulder, Reid just took an empty seat and sat in front of her. Both men had worried expressions on their faces.

"Nothings wrong, why would ask?" she said quickly, trying to pretend she hadn't almost broke into tears and sobs.

"Because you look like you're going to cry." Reid said.

"And you have smeared mascara and eyeliner around your eyes." He added.

She immediately wiped her eyes, she looked at them sadly then back to the picture of the Donavon family that was on her desk, except this one was of them all alive.

Jill was holding her daughter, who was about five years old. Mark was holding his wife and Garcia was in the picture smiling and tickling the five year old, everyone was so happy and joyful, that for those who had seen the gruesome pictures that were of their lifeless, unsmiling bodies on the ground, as they were covered in much of their own blood.

Garcia shuddered slightly, as she saw the images of their dead bodies passing in her mind.

"Seems you knew the Donavons, how do you know them?" Reid asked.

"Jill and I had been friends since we met each other in third grade; we promised that we would never break apart. I was in the hospital room with her and Mark as she delivered Kathrine." Garcia smiled sadly and gave a sad laugh.

"She had been squeezing Mark's hand so hard she broke two of his fingers. They were so happy and everything was okay until Kathrine turned 10, she started to get more aggressive and more feral. She actually started to scratch and bite people, and it wasn't just the simple nip, she would actually tear through clothing and leaves scars." Garcia said her voice full of the laughter.

"Poor Kitty, she was getting so much better, this is going to send her over the edge." Garcia added, she suddenly packed up her laptop and tablet.

"She sounds like she could be dangerous, who taught her how to act like that?" Morgan asked looking at Garcia, who just smirked and stayed silent as she packed up her laptop.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked her as he put both of his hands on her shoulder, she just placed her hands on his, and looked at him and Reid.

"I'm going to go to Dallas." Garcia said as she picked up both her purse and her laptop bag.

"Oh no your not. There is a murderer out there. I'm not taking any chances that he might kill you." Morgan said in a way that allowed no argument.

But Garcia found a loophole.

"Then come along, but no one is going to keep me away from going and comforting my niece." She said with a voice that beat Hotch's no nonsense voice.

Reid just watched them exchange their looks of, 'your not going.' (Morgan) and 'to hell with you, I said I'm going and you can't stop me.' (Garcia).

Needless to say, Garcia won.

"Fine, you can go, but you will ride in the jet with the team." Morgan said looking into her eyes.

"Well of course I am, Hotch already told me I could." Garcia said as she hustled past him.

"Wait? What! Hotch already said you could go, and you didn't think that was something I needed to know before I tried to keep you here?" Morgan said as he face palmed himself.

Garcia turned slightly and winked at him.

"and what, spoil the fun." With that she walked down the hallway to meet up with the team, Reid and Morgan following close behind her. Reid was smiling, and Morgan was just smirking and shaking his head, she was an odd one, but damn he loved her.

Until Next time My Luvlies…

Please Review!

~SnowyƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	2. Chapter 2

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 2 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Meeting Kitty

"Speaking."

'_Thinking.'_

"_Using a phone or video chat."_

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, I only own Kathrine (Kitty) Donavon.

Enjoy!

* * *

During the plan flight Garcia was looking at a recent picture of Kathrine.

She was a Short Girl, About 5'ft 2"in if you had to guess. Her hair was Strawberry Blonde, and in a Cut Pixie cut Style. Her eyes are a brilliant shade of emerald green, and skin the color of soft cream with a heavy dusting of freckles collecting at her shoulders, elbows, knees and dusting across her cheeks and nose.

Everyone was stealing glances at Garcia while she looked through the pictures she carried around with her of her friend and her family. She caught them all looking at her like they wanted to ask what was wrong.

"Why are all of you looking at me?" Garcia asked in a voice that said 'cough it up.'

"You have been staring at the picture of the girl for half an hour." JJ said.

"Ya, Who is she anyway." Rossi added in.

Garcia gave JJ the picture.

"She is Kathrine Donavon, My Goddaughter." Garcia said, they all looked up surprised.

"No way, Oh Garcia, we didn't know you knew the victims." Prentiss said as she looked at the picture.

"Well actually Derek and I knew." Reid said as Prentiss passed him the picture.

"How so?" Prentiss asked.

"They followed me to my office, where they found out when I told them." Garcia said.

Everyone just decided to talk about the case since digging into Garcia's life would make the fiery blonde go evil mode, which made them all nervous and scared.

When the plane landed they had all been in a conversation about a random topic Reid had brought up.

"I'm just saying people can die from many different things other then plane crashes." Reid said as they all exited the plane quickly.

"Thanks Reid, I may never fly in a plane ever again." Rossi said as they walked into the terminal.

Garcia laughed, but on the inside she was thinking of her little kitten sitting in a police station alone, scared and traumatized.

"I hope we get there soon, I just hope they didn't put her in a closed off space." Garcia said to Derek once she and Reid got into the black van.

"Why? I'm sure Kathrine will be given some counseling until we arrive." Morgan said as he drove towards the police station.

"Because if she feels enough stressed or caged in she will go into a Catatonic state, if she does this her body will go into 'Survival Mode' and attack anyone seen as a threat." Garcia said.

Morgan looked at her and then stepped on the gas. Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss and JJ just watched the van in front of them speed up.

Derek's phone rang.

"_Morgan why are you driving so fast, I don't think the police station is going anywhere anytime soon."_ Hotch said sternly.

"I'll let Garcia tell you, By the way your on speaker." Morgan said as he clicked the button and set the phone in a holder on the dash.

"_So are you."_ Hotch said.

"Kathrine is a highly unstable child, If she is put in an environment she feels is stressful or if she feels to much sorrow or anger. Her mind will shut down, but her body will be active. It will attack anyone it thinks might harm her." Garcia informed them.

With that they all picked up the pace and were in front of the police station within minutes.

When they stepped into the station they were greeted by the sheriff, who seemed disturbed. They then noticed that no one was going near a small room, all of the blinds had been closed and the door had been closed.

"Hello , I'm FBI Agent Aaron Hotcher, What's going on here, why isn't anyone going near that room?" Hotch asked pointing towards the room.

"That is where were keeping the Donavons daughter." Sheriff Grover replied.

"Why?" Reid asked.

"When we arrived at the scene of the crime, she was just layin' on the ground. Not crying or nothin', she was just layin' there starin' at the bodies. When one of my officers tried to get her to stand she just stared at him like some creepy horror movie chic and muttering something about 'it's the music's fault'. When he tried to pick her up, she attacked him pretty badly." Grover said.

Garcia looked at him and then watched as a social worker walked past them and entered the room. The women opened the blinds so that the girl would feel less enclosed and more free. She then sat down next to the girl in a chair, the girl was in a corner of the couch and had her knees pulled up to her face and was clutching onto a large 3'ft teddy bear like it was a life line. The women started to talk to her, but got no response, the girl was just staring forward and was shaking violently. The woman tried to get a response and was getting frustrated. She finally decided on trying to get the girl to let go on the teddy bear so that she could talk to her. The girl had been using the bear as a wall for the last half hour while the social worker tried desperately to talk to her.

The woman had barely laid a hand on the girl's arm, when she snapped. Kathrine scratched the women's arm and face. The Woman yelped and stood back, before she tried it once again only to get another scratch to her face. The Woman jumped back quickly again before saying something rude, before she stood and left the room.

Garcia watched this and immediately walked over to the room, she walked in and didn't even spare a glance at the grumbling social worker who was telling one of the policemen that she didn't think the girl was going to be of any use.

Garcia slowed down and walked up to the shaking girl cautiously. She heard sniffling and sobbing.

"Kitty, Sugar I'm here, I'm sorry I took so long." Garcia said in a soft tone.

"Mommy Garcia…." Kathrine said, her voice was soft and whispery, but is was also broken and was heart breaking to hear.

"Yes Kitty It's Me Mommy Garcia." Garcia said as she raised her arms out so that when Kitty jumped up she would be able to hug her tightly and with more ease.

"Mommy!" Kitty shouted as she launched herself off the couch and landed in a hug, which Garcia gave with more love and care then a stupid social worker ever could.

Garcia listened to her little kitten cry and sob while she patted her back and hugged her. Every now and then Garcia would say reassuring words to her and soon Kathrine had started to calm down. Garcia took this opportunity to usher her back to the couch and make the girl lie down and get some rest.

Garcia just sat their with Kitty's head in her lap, while she ran her hands through the girl's hair.

The team just watched the whole thing with shock. JJ was the first to recover as she walked into the room and sat next to Garcia and looked at the girl who had almost been catatonic seconds ago, now sleeping peacefully.

"So that is what you meant." JJ said as she looked sorrowfully at Kitty.

Everyone else recovered, Hotch, Prentiss, and Rossi gave the sheriff a very firm discussion about how to deal with unstable witnesses that have just witnessed a murder. While Reid and Morgan went into the small room and took seats in front of JJ and Garcia.

"Baby, What in the hell made her become so unstable? Most kids don't react instantly this way." Morgan asked as he looked at the sleeping Kitty then up at Garcia, whose face went pale as she ducked her head down and hid her face.

"Do you really want to know?" she said in a voice that meant there was no going back.

"Yes we do." Morgan said as he grasped her chin and lifted it.

"No child should be so traumatized that they snap when someone tries to even touch them. We cant help if we don't know everything. So please Babygirl, tell us what happened, I know it may be hard but we need to know." He said softly.

Garcia sighed as she lifted her chin out of Derek's grasp, She looked down at Kitty.

"It started when she was 5, Mark and Jill had gotten new jobs here in Dallas and decided that they needed a babysitter, so they asked Mark's brother Johnny to babysit her. He told them he would and they just had to drop her off." Garcia started.

"Once they dropped her off he would start out 'nice Johnny' and he would set her up on the TV or in the library in his house, but it seemed over time he got bored with being nice and when she was 6 he started to get aggressive and started to smack her around for the littlest of things like when she didn't put a away a book or when she would do something that was just an innocent 6 year old thing." Garcia said, wincing as she though of it.

"We only started to notice the bruises and cuts when she was 9, when she came home with a black eyes and a purple bruise on her arm and leg. But we also noticed that she would flinch when she heard a noise or when someone would touch her." She continued.

"One day Mark tried to pick her up, and she bit his arm and left a deep gash. It was a very shocking thing, she had never done it before. They took her to a therapist who took one look at her and asked Mark and Jill if they abused her, they denied it of course, but the therapist then asked if they had an abusive babysitter or neighbor. They asked Kitty about it and she said that it was Johnny, so they took him to court and he was put in jail for child abuse." She said, Kitty made a noise that to everyone sounded like a soft 'meow'.

"He was sentenced three years in prison, when she was twelve he tried to contact her again. But Jill and I made sure that he was slapped with a hefty restraining order, he hasn't tried to ever since. Every now and then she has mental break downs but she hasn't for a while." Garcia informed them solemnly and with lots of guilt for not noticing faster that the bastard was abusing her precious little Kitty.

"Do you think he will try to talk to her again?" JJ asked as she hugged Garcia, who relaxed and hugged back being careful not to smother the sleeping girl in her lap.

"Probably, he will try to play the hero who swooped in and saved his niece, but he can't since as her GodMother I'm going to adopt her and take care of her. I would adopt her even if Jill and Mark weren't gone and they just wanted to give her up, I would take her. She's the closet thing to a daughter I'll ever have." Garcia said smiling proudly and she ran her finger's through Kitty's pixie locks, Kitty nuzzled her hand and purred.

"Is she purring?" Morgan asked, they all leaned in so they could hear it, except Garcia who just laughed.

"Yes she is, I don't know how in the world she does it, but she has always been able to purr. Weird right, but I think it just makes her nickname more true." Garcia said laughing even more at the shocked faces of Morgan, JJ and Reid.

That is when they heard a series of loud knocks on the door.

"Come in." Garcia said as she turned her head to the door.

She suddenly wished she hadn't.

"Hello Penelope." A voice said sinisterly.

"Johnny…" Garcia said as she stared in horror and shock at the tall man in the doorway.

* * *

Will Johnny take Kitty, or will Garcia's savior Derek protect her and Kitty?

Find out in the next chapter!

Please Review!

Until Next Time, My Darlings~

~SnowyƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


End file.
